The present disclosure relates to computer systems, and more specifically, to computer security methods for determining compromised passwords.
Passwords are a widely used method of authentication used by computers and mobile devices. A password that becomes compromised can pose challenges associated with protecting user data. As the use of passwords for authentication increases, the need for managing passwords may also increase.